


What Tomorrow Brings

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, McCall Pack, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polypack, Rimming, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac and Jackson interrupt Scott's work, he has no idea he's bound for an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tomorrow Brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> Because I felt like writing porn and couldn't decide. [SublimeDiscordance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/works) kindly prompted me. And here we are.

Scott looked up as the door to the study opened. He didn’t usually work with it closed but the pack was having a Halo tournament in the living room and if he didn’t block out the riotous but good natured shouting, he’d never get finished in time to join them. 

Isaac paused in the doorway, looking determined and Scott sighed, sliding his laptop out of the way. “Scott.”

“What happened?” he sighed, adjusting his posture. 

Isaac stepped aside and held out an arm. Liam and Brett trudged in, in varied states of resignation. Jackson brought up the rear, wandering in with enough of a swagger that Scott wasn’t _too_ worried about the reason he’d been interrupted. 

His second closed the door and walked past them all to stand before Scott, but to the side enough that he didn’t have to relinquish his hold on anyone’s eyes if he didn’t feel like it. “Okay,” Scott said, threading his fingers together and dropping his hands to the desktop. “Who wants to tell me?” He eyed them all, careful to be just stern enough with his youngest members, gaze mostly sweeping over Jackson and Isaac, although they caught some of it because generally they handled this sort of stuff _for_ him. The fact that they were here meant they needed the extra staying power of his Alpha position, and that didn’t fare well for the situation. 

“Scott,” Isaac began, turning sideways in a way that had him facing everyone, without disrespecting their Alpha’s regard. “As you know, Brett and Liam are twenty-one now.” 

Scott nodded. They’d thrown each a large party - tailored by the one and only Lydia Martin - and had a wonderful time introducing them to the fact that if one was diligent enough, even werewolves could suffer hangovers. Brett had turned twenty-one almost six months before Liam, and had also - as per pack rules - been introduced to the pack’s full attentions. Scott - as Alpha - had been with him first; spending a full twenty-four hours taking his time and getting Brett accustomed to the wealth of love their pack shared for one another. Brett had spent the rest of the week slowly getting used to touches that used to be carefully monitored being expressed fully. He’d embraced their pack’s lifestyle with such vigor Scott had spent most of the second week laughing as Brett found the courage to initiate, becoming more and more emboldened as his advances were well received. 

Liam had watched it happen, growing more and more impatient as the days passed by, counting down to his own birthday. After nearly seven years forced to remain on the sexual outskirts, he’d tried appealing to anyone who’d listen that he was legal enough, near enough to the pack imposed age restriction that it really oughtn’t matter. Brett, having been fully inducted and on the other side of the age restricted gap could no longer serve as an outlet, which only caused Liam more grief. He’d wandered around the house lustful and purposely, carelessly not containing himself as agreed. Scott had been forced to take action, but he’d ensured Liam was well behaved for the remaining weeks.

By the time it was Liam’s turn, Scott had been lucky to manage closing the door in time. His Beta had stripped and thrown himself at him, the force knocking them both over. Liam hadn’t shown any hesitation whatsoever. Unlike Brett who shied from affection but not attention, Liam had left Scott’s room the next morning with a confident swagger, opened the door to the next room over - Isaac’s - and climbed into bed with the trio he’d found there. By lunch the pack couldn’t contain their giddiness over his actions, or the joy of finally finding the resonance they’d long been denied. Together at last as one. 

Things had calmed down after the first month. Gone back to pack normal, rather, finding itself in full pack lull having finally achieved their goal. The call of the moon the final pull to cement them all as a fully functioning unit. 

“We’re here because we’d like to report a lapse.” 

Scott’s eyebrow rose on its own. 

Jackson slipped around the pair of Betas standing in front of the desk. Moving to stand at Scott’s other side. 

“A lapse?” Scott asked. “Who’s guilty of lapsing?” 

The Betas on either side of him regarded him with serious faces, the two in the middle, lowering their eyes in deference. 

“You,” Jackson said. 

Scott turned to look at him, noting the way Jackson’s mouth curved, trying to reign in his amusement to afford the situation the severity it required. 

“Me?” Scott asked, turning to look at Isaac who nodded. 

“You haven’t taken them together yet,” his second pointed out. 

Scott blinked, trying to recall whether or not he’d ever had both in his bed at the same time. His bed was rarely empty but...actually...when was the last time he’d initiated sex? With any of them? 

Jackson closed the distance between them, catching Scott’s chair by the arm and turning it deftly so he could face him, body sliding down coolly until he was kneeling between the Alpha’s spred legs. He dropped his hands to Scott’s knees and shamelessly leaned into him until there was nothing but heat radiating between the scant space that existed only to irritate the Alpha. “More to the point,” Jackson continued, sliding both hands up the insides of Scott’s thighs without ever reaching for the now straining bulge between them. “You haven’t taken anyone in two weeks.” 

“I’ve had sex,” he protested, hearing the waiver of his own voice. 

“Mmm,” Jackson replied. “Because none of us can get our fill…” He shifted, spreading his knees so his body slid out of range, looking up at Scott from beneath his lashes. “...of Alpha cock.” He gripped Scott firmly, tilting his head to expose his neck as Scott’s eyes flashed red of their own volition. 

“But you haven’t taken anyone to bed,” Isaac said, breath ghosting over Scott’s ear from where he was now pressed up against the back of Scott’s chair. “Liam and Brett think it’s their fault.” 

Scott looked up so suddenly, the pair looking on couldn’t quite hide the reaction in their eyes as they desperately slid them away from his gaze. 

“Bad Alpha,” Jackson scolded, voice husky. His hands clenched about Scott’s knees, holding his legs down as Isaac’s hands clamped down on Scott’s wrists. As Alpha he could exert more force and dominance than all of his pack combined. If he wanted, he could make them all back away with a single look and send them all out of the office without even shifting his eyes. But they were right, and knew it, and the shock of it had him pliant in his chair. 

Jackson nosed his crotch before opening his mouth and running his parted lips across Scott’s jeans. His breath so close to the sensitive area, seemed to permeate, hot and moist and had Scott’s cock twitching in immediate response. 

Isaac leaned forward, chest pressing against the back of Scott’s head. Scott went with the motion, sinking slightly beneath him, toward Jackson. Jackson, who nuzzled between his thighs and caught the seam of his jeans between his teeth in a sudden nip that shocked through the Alpha’s system, despite the fact that he’d not caught any part of Scott in doing so. “You should apologize,” he added, around the fabric locked in his jaws, giving a soft tug. 

Scott sucked in a breath, feeling it become trapped in the tight pull of his chest. 

Isaac wound his arms about Scott’s, carefully guiding them up behind his back, locking them in a solid hold. He casually draped one long leg over the seat and slid in behind Scott, balancing on the arm rests and trapping his Alpha there. 

“I…” Scott said, rather proud of himself for managing coherency. He looked down, meeting Jackson’s eyes, then over, waiting until Liam’s rose to meet him. Then Brett’s, before turning his head to look up into Isaac’s. “I’m sorry,” he finished, sincerely. 

Jackson hummed and released his jeans, running his tongue up the seam with only enough force to ensure Scott squirmed at the sensation. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like…” He bit his lower lip, trying to sort it out in the jumble of the pack’s emotions, ever present in his chest. “Like…”

“Like they ruined the pack harmony,” Jackson supplied. “When it was so hard on everyone waiting for them to fucking grow up.” He tugged open Scott’s jeans with more force than usual, making his point. 

Scott looked back to them, heart breaking. “I swear,” he said, only a little breathless. “I didn’t mean it. You didn’t…” He swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Really. I had to keep them all in line and I didn’t want to wait so long either, but we’d all agreed and-”

“Scott didn’t want you to feel like you owed the pack anything,” Isaac finished for him, nuzzling him behind the ear gently. “He means well. But, True Alphas occur so rarely, our Scott’s a bit like a unicorn.” Jackson snorted. “Most don’t believe he exists, but they know it when they meet him and they can’t help themselves. They believe.” He nipped Scott’s ear affectionately. “They don’t want to acknowledge that even now, he’s still learning.”

“Well,” Jackson murmured from the area about Scott’s navel, causing his abdomen to jerk. “You were bound to fuck up eventually.” He kissed him there, thumbs raising the hem of his shirt enough to dip his tongue into Scott’s belly button. “Universal quota and all that.” And his mouth clamped down and began tongue fucking Scott’s navel in earnest. Scott’s hips rocked helplessly, cock trapped, but doing its damndest to escape. 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Scott replied, turning to look at the younger Betas. “I’m _so_ sorry.” 

“Shh,” Isaac said, hips arching to press his erection against the small of Scott’s back. “It was an accident. We know, Scott.” His eyes flicked up to the Betas still standing in front of the desk. “Don’t we?” 

They nodded in unison, but their eyes were focussed much lower. Scott could feel their gazes on his still clothed cock and moaned, arching between the Betas securing him to the spot. 

Liam licked his lips slowly. 

“So,” Jackson said, drawing away. His hands slid up Scott’s sides, lifting his tank until his nipples were exposed. “We forgive you,” he informed him, thumbs brushing feather light against Scott’s nipples. “But, we still think you owe us penance.” He met Scott’s eyes, his own glowing blue. “Alpha.” 

Scott could still disagree. He was Alpha after all, and his word was law. It was how it worked for most packs. It would never be how the McCall pack operated. He nodded, chin just barely brushing the bunched up cotton. 

Jackson made a sound akin to a purr and leaned in until their bodies _finally_ brushed. 

“Anything you want,” Scott said, before looking up to the younger pair. “Name it and it’s yours.” 

Isaac moaned behind him and pressed close until Scott’s body was hot along both sides. 

“We’ll take ours first, if you don’t mind,” said Jackson. Scott was fairly certain he was talking to the younger Betas, but he nodded just in case. “You should take notes.” He tossed a cocky smirk their way before his hands found their way to Scott’s hips and tugged. Between the three of them, they managed to bear all of Scott’s lower half in one fluid motion. 

Isaac eased back to free him of his tank, before pulling off his own tee and throwing it. Scott’s head dropped back as he caught his arms up again, restraining him. He sat, raising his hips at Jackson’s guiding motion. The other were freeing him of his own lower constraints, adding to the pool of clothing on the floor. Isaac sat, drawing Scott to his lap. His hard cock settling just against the Alpha’s crease. The thick head smearing wetly against the skin of his back. 

Jackson stood and began to strip slowly, body swaying to invisible music. Jackson, frankly, never really needed the audio assistance. The way he moved never failed to drive Scott - and nearly everyone else - crazy. And when he was actively using it against someone…

Scott jerked helplessly in Isaac’s arms, cock straining before him. As Jackson’s body was revealed it began to bob, hitting his own abdomen with wet sounds that only encouraged Jackson. His former high school co-captain moaning and running his hands over himself, eyes heavy as they took in Scott’s state. 

As Jackson lowered himself, Scott couldn’t help the whine that escaped him, body twisting in Isaac’s hold. Jackson was second only to Danny in oral skills within the pack. And where Danny tended to maintain composure, masterful skills undulled by his own lust, Jackson craved cock with a deep, needy desire that ensured he’d be lost to the action in passionate throes if left to his own devices. 

Scott inhaled sharply through his teeth as Jackson settled his mouth around him, anchoring to the base of his cock in one frustratingly slow, but ever fluid motion. His thighs shook as Jackson’s throat constricted around him, tongue peeking out to follow his girth around, before drawing back far enough to inhale deeply. 

“Jackson!” Scott cried, putting all his effort into keeping his hips still. Jackson descended again and Isaac’s arms tightened around him as his entire body bowed. “JACKSON!” 

He trembled in Isaac’s hold as Jackson found a rhythm. The taller were’s mouth blazing a fiery trail down his throat and over his shoulder. Isaac began to rock his hips, long draws that dragged his cock between Scott’s cheeks and short thrusts that teased, not low enough to catch his opening, before gliding his length all the way by. 

“Fuck. Fuck,” Scott panted as Jackson began to moan, hands gripping his thighs as he began to lose himself to it. 

Isaac shifted, gathering Scott’s arms in one of his own and locking them between their bodies. His free arm wound about Scott’s side to tangle his fingers in Jackson’s hair. He waited until Jackson had rocked up for a gasping breath before tightening his hold and yanking his head down suddenly over Scott’s cock. Scott cursed loudly, thrashing slightly in Isaac’s hold as Jackson’s throat jerked around him. Isaac held him down and began to thrust his own hips, forcing Scott’s to rock sharply. Jackson shook his head a little, trying to get him to thrust a little more forcefully, but Scott was not in control. Scott whined. Jackson whined. Isaac twisted his fingers and yanked Jackson so far back Scott’s cock slipped free. Scott almost came at the sight of him, but Isaac’s thighs closed about his own and held his legs locked tightly. 

“Isaac,” Jackson croaked, offended. 

“They’re both well aware of how good you are at sucking cock,” Isaac replied, jerking his head in Brett and Liam’s direction. Scott’s head rolled to the side to take them in, inhaling the scent of their desire deeply. His cock pulsed, dangerously close. Jackson looked as well, blinking past the wetness that clung to his eyelashes. “I think it’s time we showed them how to take an Alpha.” 

Scott watched the ripple of desire rock both younger Betas. 

Jackson shivered, and used Scott’s knees as a grounding post to lever himself up on shaking legs. 

“Over the desk, Jackson,” Isaac ordered. 

Jackson dropped forward, body rocking slightly as he spread his legs wide. Isaac turned the chair around so they faced forward and used his long legs to bring them close. Scott didn’t need directing, lunging forward and burying his face in the plump flesh presented to him. Jackson reached back, spreading his cheeks, and dropped his forehead to the table with a solid thunk as Scott began a thorough, unhindered eating out. 

Assured the other Beta was busy, Isaac pulled open the drawer to his right, extricating the bottle of lube. He uncapped it singled handedly and drawing it between them, coated both his cock and Scott’s ass liberally. He dropped the lube beside Jackson on the desk before retracting his hand to rub low, winding circles in Scott’s flesh. Scott’s tongue was buried in Jackson’s ass by the time the Beta slipped two long fingers inside him. He turned his head aside just enough to bite into the supple flesh of the Beta before him. Hearing more than seeing one of Jackson’s hands slap down on the wood surface. 

“Scott doesn’t always top you know,” Isaac said almost conversationally. “In fact, he much prefers being in the middle.” 

“Isaac. Isaac-fuck!” gasped Jackson, whose head began to rock against the desk. 

Isaac obliged, drawing his fingers from Scott, running them over his own belly to collect some of the pooled lube and smearing it against Jackson’s fluttering hole. 

“But, Scott’s still an Alpha, so…” 

He released him and Scott launched himself up, flipped Jackson over and in the haze of red tinted sight - desire always did funny things to his Alpha vision - yanked his hips down, entering him with a solid thrust. Jackson cried out, hands raking over Scott’s back as the Alpha leaned forward to bite the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He pulled out until just his cockhead was inside his deliciously tight heat before shoving forward again. Jackson grunted, lifting his legs until his thighs extended on either side of him. 

Isaac stood and paused Scott’s hips only long enough to slowly fill him. Scott growled low as the Beta took his time, but Isaac remained unaffected. When he was finally seated, Scott shoved his hips back roughly, before fucking forward into Jackson. Both Betas hissed low under their breaths. 

“Umm…” said Liam from across the desk. “Is it still you taking Scott if Scott’s basically riding you?” 

Isaac moaned, head dropping back. 

“Isaac’s cock,” ground out Jackson, looking up at him. “Is in our Alpha’s body.” 

Liam gasped as Brett dropped into him, hands bracing himself against the desk. 

“Clothes,” Scott growled. 

Both Betas looked at him, their eyes fully wolf. 

“Off. _Now_.” He punctuated each statement with thrusts of his hips that had the Betas on either side of him crying out. 

It took Brett a moment to collect himself enough to stand. And Liam another to pry himself off the desk top. 

They helped one another out of clothes they couldn’t seem to manage getting off themselves. Once they were both naked, Scott leaned forward and swiped his desk clear. Objects clattered all over the floor. Papers went flying haphazardly and his laptop was saved at the last minute by Brett, who lowered it to the floor gently. Scott fucked into Jackson until he’d managed to fuck him clear onto the desktop. He reached back for Isaac, pulling him up with him and levered a foot on the chair, arm about Jackson’s hips so he wouldn’t unseat. Isaac had to slide back into him once they’d repositioned, and Scott wasted no time in demanding to be fucked. Isaac’s hips obliged immediately and Scott looked to the two Betas standing expectantly beside the desk. 

He slapped a hand to the wood. “Up.” 

Liam hesitated, looking dubiously at the desk’s legs, as if unsure if it could hold their combined weight. Brett paused atop it, on his knees, looking down at his fellow Beta. 

“Liam,” Scott said. “Up. Here.” 

Liam accepted the arm up Brett extended, settling his weight carefully once he was atop it. Scott snagged one of Brett’s thighs and towed him closer, the Beta shifting as directed until Scott could press him against his side and ravage his mouth. Brett moaned, melting against his side and winding long arms about him. 

They kissed as Scott’s hips worked back and forth, drawing pleasure and giving it back two fold. He drew away with a gasp, looking into Brett’s eyes. He nuzzled him reassuringly before guiding him onto his hands and knees over Jackson. He pushed the younger Beta forward until his knees were on either side of Jackson’s head, then tugged his hips back. Jackson, ever willing to suck cock, pushed himself up enough to take him in his mouth as Scott granted equal attention to his other end. 

Eventually Liam was distracted by lust enough to shift with a whine, headless of the precarious balance of his own body. Scott drew him close then, wrapping a hand about his cock and thumbing the tip. Liam whimpered and Isaac leaned forward to capture his mouth. 

Eventually the back and forth was too much for Isaac, who cried out into Liam’s mouth as he came, filling Scott with his release. Jackson followed not long after, fingers closing tightly about Brett’s hips and sucking with added enthusiasm until the younger Beta spilled. 

Scott drew Liam close and after pulling out of Jackson, rolled over, pulling him down until he could get his mouth around the younger’s cock. Liam moaned and closed both hands in Scott’s hair. Scott pulled away only long enough to say, “Brett.” 

Brett’s head rolled against the desk and Isaac and Jackson had to help him get up. The pair more accustomed to Scott’s cues, guided him to straddle Scott’s still erect cock, prepping him just enough before easing him down. Brett cried out softly, head thunking against Liam’s back. Liam moaned, turning enough to run a hand down his back. 

Scott ran his hands over them both, trying to soothe away any doubts or negativity he’d inadvertently planted. After a while, they were both pliant above him, leaning into one another for support. 

Knowing the elder pair of Betas wouldn’t interfere, he turned to meet their eyes. They came at the silent bidding and let him direct them. Liam whimpered slightly as Isaac drew up behind him, rubbing gentle circles against his opening. 

Brett dropped back into Jackson completely, nodding his agreement when Jackson lined his cock up in question. Scott let his hips slow, pausing when Jackson touched a hand to his knee to indicate his readiness. He groaned about Liam’s cock as Jackson joined him in Brett, hands stroking assurance all over the younger Beta’s front. Brett dropped forward into Isaac’s back and the pack second leaned back to nuzzle him, using the opportunity to enter Liam. 

Liam’s eyes squeezed shut above him and Scott stroked over his thigh soothingly. The youngest Beta was too close to coming and was trying desperately not to miss out by doing so too soon. Isaac helped him by reaching around to cup his balls and give them a firm squeeze. Liam gasped but rocked back into him gratefully. 

After a few thrusts, Brett was ready to continue and the fivesome moved as one atop the hard wooden surface. Scott watched Brett’s arms snake around both Isaac and Liam, clutching tight as he and Jackson fell into a deep fucking, cocks gliding against one another. All too soon the Beta was crying out, squirming in their hold. His head dropped against Isaac’s nape and Scott gave Jackson’s ass a small swat to encourage him. 

When the pack had sex, whether together or in groups, Scott had noted the only ones who bit were himself and the humans among them. To the other weres, there was a dominance signifier about it that their subconscious couldn’t make terms with. Allowing them to bite human participants, or to be bit by enthusiastic human participants, but never to lay such a claim upon one another. Scott however, enjoyed the feel of teeth against his skin and knew they all craved it instinctually. When they were with him, if he coaxed, they’d indulge. It never failed to have them coming loudly, leaving them twitching in recovery. 

Jackson took a steadying breath, but Scott knew the moment his teeth closed around Brett’s nape. The younger Beta’s body drawing tight and locking around them as he came with a sharp cry, shooting all over Isaac and Scott beneath him. 

It caused a chain reaction. Isaac coming in Liam, who released into Scott as Scott released into Brett, meeting Jackson's own. Scott licked Liam clean, even as the younger panted above him, body trembling with the force of his release, in reaction to Scott’s allowance. 

Brett eased himself free of Scott and Jackson, nearly falling off the desk as he his legs refused to support him. He was saved a tumble by both older Betas and Scott himself, carefully lowered down where he rolled onto the floor with a whimper. Scott could hear him panting, body overloaded. 

“Brett?” 

The Beta whined. 

Scott gently untangled himself and swung his legs over the side of the desk, mindful of his steps. He settled down beside him, drawing Brett into his arms and cradling him. He rocked him a little until the younger were relaxed and then bent forward to lave at the teeth marks Jackson had left. Brett shivered, legs sliding against one another as his body took notice. 

Scott reached up, stroking skin as he found it, knowing each of them by feel. Once they’d all calmed, and Brett’s returned erection was leaking against his side, Scott adjusted Brett in his arms and stood. He wound the longer were’s limbs about him, and Brett dropped his head to Scott’s shoulder. Outside of the house, they had to be careful about things like this where humans could see and wonder. But within the house, safely tucked away on pack lands he’d managed to acquire when he was only twenty, they were free to indulge as much as they wanted. 

“Come on,” he said, caressing Liam’s shoulder. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Liam pushed himself up a little sluggishly. Isaac and Jackson stood, stretching in satisfaction. They both smiled when they caught him looking, Jackson’s a little shy from having bitten Brett. Scott drew each close, kissing them sweetly, before threading an arm about Liam and drawing him against his side. Liam and Brett pet one another with light strokes, Brett meeting Liam’s eyes from below Scott’s chin, Liam’s head turned against Scott’s shoulder. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” Scott called. 

It opened and the twins smiled. 

“We thought we’d join you,” Aiden said. 

“Besides we couldn’t concentrate and Stiles kicked our asses. We’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Laughing, Isaac and Jackson proceeded Scott, wrapping about the twins. 

“Way to go,” Jackson grumbled, leaning forward to nibble at Ethan’s neck. 

“Yeah, well...” Aiden replied, leaning into Isaac. “There are better things to do with our time.” 

“And Stiles is going to kick himself when he realizes,” added Ethan rather gleefully. 

Scott snorted, but crossed over to them, his pack’s youngest Betas still wrapped around him. “Better get in bed then before he catches on.” He gestured with his chin and the Betas all moved to comply, eagerness urging the twins to drag them all along faster. 

He paused a moment to look over the state of his study with an internal sigh. Work had kept him from his pack, had seeded doubt in its youngest members and forced an intervention that would leave him even further behind. 

But as he followed, kicking the door closed behind him to find the twins already being stripped, he decided he’d just have to cave in and start letting them help. He didn’t like to worry them with the day to day, but he wouldn’t risk another disconnect, not for anything. Besides, his pack was more than enough, and they’d never let him forget it. After all, once they started, the rest of the pack wouldn’t be far behind. And Stiles would be put out at being late for the party. 

Scott had a lot of making up to do.


End file.
